disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Kari
Princess Kari is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, voiced by Kiara Muhammad. She is a Princess at Royal Prep. Background Personality Like Sofia, Kari loves magic and likes anyone who can use it. She is also very outgoing and has a thirst for adventure as shown in Princess Adventure Club. She is also shown to be a very driven young girl. Role in the Series She makes her debut appearance in "Sidekick Clio", where she is first seen at Hildegard's going away party. When Miss Elodie announced they were putting on a play called Hello Polly, she instantly auditioned for the play. She showed she has an excellent singing voice and got the part of Polly's sister. She also loved all the magical stage effects Cedric put on and quickly became an admirer of his. Her background and personality is expanded upon the most in "The Princess Ballet". Like Sofia, she is one of Royal Prep's more academically-motivated and achievement-oriented Princesses to the point where people believe she can do anything. She was Royal Prep's most valuable player in a Dazzleball tournament, is Captain of Royal Prep's Gymnastics team, and is the only student in Alchemy Class who was able to turn chocolate into gold. Like Sofia, she's also revealed to be a perfectionist who feels she must get everything right to the point where she doesn't like making mistakes and can take things too seriously and forget the importance of things such as having fun and her reason for being so is the same as Sofia's: A desire to meet the expectations of others and not wanting to disappoint the people she cares about. This is due to her mother, Queen Tessa, being a star student at Royal Prep that is held in high esteem by all who remember her success. Sofia, who completely understands how she feels, gets her to mellow out and gets her to have fun in time to ensure she dances wonderfully. Trivia *Kiara Muhammad who provides the voice of Kari, also provides the voice of Dottie McStuffins in Doc McStuffins. *She becomes a member of Princess Zooey's club in "Princess Adventure Club". *Her name resembles Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts franchise on her name and her Kairi's role as a Disney Princess. Gallery Sidekick-Clio-33.png Sidekick-Clio-42.png Sidekick-Clio-40.png Sidekick-Clio-36.png Sidekick-Clio-34.png Sofia the First - Wings of a Dream.jpg Sidekick-Clio-39.png Sidekick-Clio-44.png That's The Best Magic Trick Princess Kari has Seen All Year.PNG 61. The Princess Ballet (23) feat. Amber, Kari -ending-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (22) feat. Kari -decoy-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (21) feat. Amber, Kari -Almost got it-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (20) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (14) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (9) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (10) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (8) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (7) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (5) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (3) feat. Kari, Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (1) feat. Kari, James, Amber, Khalid, Vivian.png Princess Kari walking on Stage to Audition.PNG Princess Adventure Club 1.PNG Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kids Category:Dancers